Battle maps
The Battle maps (4-1, 4-2, 4-3 and 4-4) are special PvP (player v/s player) maps. Here you will receive 50% more experience for every shot! The bonus crates also contain 50% more on battle maps. The battle maps have no NAZs (Non-Attack-Zone), which means, if attacked, you will not be able to flee, as map changes can not be achieved under fire. (refer to number 5 below) are a set of maps that strictly for PvP use, also boxing as the contents on any 4-X map is doubled by 1.5 times. In other words, there are no demilitarized zone areas on these maps, making it a harder situation for newer players that are just passing. A battle map is where PvP (player vs player) is enforced by not having any demilitarized zones. These are considered 4-1, 4-2, 4-3, 4-4, and 4-5. These maps can be used to access the upper map areas. Level 8 is required to enter any battle map. There are no aliens or ore resources found on these maps. There are bonus boxes which have times 1.5 the content. If you are shot upon trying to jump from a portal on these maps, you will find that you cannot escape and jump. In the center of each Battle Map is a portal which leads to 4-4. Tips *If an event like Spaceball is active, dying in the 4-X maps will let you repair your ship for free. 4-4 4-4 is the main access way to the Upper Maps and is where you will find groups and outfits of enemy players together. Ship kill rewards on this map are multiplied by 1.5. Any Battle Map can take you to this map making it a high traffic map where much battling is found. While the popular event called Spaceball is running, you have free repairs and drones do not take damage on this map. The same rule as Battle Maps is enabled here, you cannot jump through a portal if you are being attacked making it a PvP map. There are also no Bonus Boxes, Ores, or aliens found here. Overview The battle maps consist of the following 4-X maps: 4-1, 4-2, 4-3, 4-4 Each company has its own battle map areas, which follows as 4-1 is owned by MMO, 4-2 by EIC, and 4-3 by VRU, while 4-4 is not owned by any company, and 4-5 is inhabited by boss and uber type aliens. Each battle map area does not contain any ore, resources, or aliens (besides 4-5 having uber type); all the battle maps have bonus boxes which even contain times x1.5 the content. 4-4 is slightly a higher traffic map due to having three portals close together in the middle which lead to 4-1, 4-2, and 4-3. 4-4 One of the largest maps but also one of the dangerous. It is the main traveling map that connects the lower maps to the upper ones. PvP with no boxes. * No aliens See also * Lowers * Battle maps * Uppers * Pirate maps * Map guide (explore other maps) ''Tips'' *Fast travel or using a cloak would be the best situation if you want to avoid running into enemies, especially with an EMP to disable any enemy tracking of you Category:Maps Category:No Protection Category:4-X Category:PvP Category:Lower map Category:Upper map